


A Love Letter?

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: Yao finds a  mysterious love letter that Alfred left during the meeting and is suprise to find out who it was for.
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3
Collections: AmeChuWeek 2019





	A Love Letter?

During the meeting, everyone was leaving when Yao noticed a letter right where Alfred sits at. 'Maybe he left it without noticed?' Yao graps the letter and was about to walk out of the room when he get the urge to look at the letter to see who it was for. 'I'm sure he won't mind of I just peek at least Yao looks at the front of the letter and sees that it's addressed to him. "What it's for me? It better not be anything stupid aru" Yao huffs and opens the letter to read it and is suprise at what it say. 'Dear Wang Yao, This may seem a bit awkward for me to express but I can't wait anymore, I am in love with you, I always have been snice we first met, I always wanted to tell you but never knew how because I was afraid of rejection or sounding like a idiot. But, I deeply hope that one day I will have the opportunity to tell you that you are the most beautiful, amazing, cool and wonderful country that I have ever met and I hope to the heavens above that I have you forever and ever by my side one day. I love you Wang Yao. From, Alfred.' Yao was in tears by the beautiful letter never has he ever felt this way before and he was so happy that when Alfred walked behind him to ask him why he's holding his letter and asking him if he's read it, he jumps into the shocked man's arms and kisses his lips deeply. "I love you too Meiguo aru" Yao giggles happily as he continues to kiss Alfred's lips. "I'm glad you returned my feelings and I'm so sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you sooner.' Alfred apologize and Yao gives him a small kiss on his nose. 'Well, if it makes you feel better I accept your feelings and will gladly stay by your side forever aru' Alfred was so happy that he lifted up Yao and spins him around while laughing happily. "Thank you, you made me the happiest man in the world!" And with that the new couple shared a final kissed and lived happily ever after.


End file.
